Taki
One of the original members of XSSD, Taki demonstrates a great amount of skill in terms of fighting as well as commitment to XSSD. XSSD: The Comics In the first ever issue Raphael's Kingdom, Taki joins XSSD to go to a death match to try and save Yungsung. When the rest of the gang are pushed into another world by Raphael power from SOUL, she along with Storm and Kirby manage to stay on earth. She has the final battle with Bogan who has taken on over Bastion. Bogan tries to get Taki to join him but she refuses and defeat him and helps the rest of her team return to earth. Age of Apocalypse She first appears in this saga in 37# which is the first issue concerning the Age of Apocalypse. She is branded with the eye of control by that of Zsalamel which is explained by Todo that it zaps those who are not doing what they are ought to which in this case is if they are disobeying Zsalamel. She manages to slip into the pyramid with Tira. Taki is soon controlled by Zsalamel and starts attacking Storm and Hworang. She along with others who are branded with the eye soon go and attack on Zsalamel's orders to fight Yu-Gi-Oh along with the help from the Apocalypse. Soon she along with all those controlled with the eyes and-Yu-G-oh are placed in the Seal of Orcocosse. House of M During the House of M while Taki is not mentioned she appears on the cover with Sylar and it implies that she is madly in love with Sylar in this world. XSSD : TV Show Season 1 In the first season Taki is introduced with Lana Lang travelling back in time due a medallion and as a result Lana Lang travels in 16th century Japan. Lana meets Taki, Hiro, Hibiki and Mitsurgi and due to Hiro's power of turning back time Taki ends up in Modern Day Britain. In the season finale Taki faces confrontation between Bogan, a villian who has brainwashed his victims in order to try and kill off the XSSD team as well as his daughter Maya. Season 2 In the second season she helps XSSD try and free the kidnapped Green Arrow and Chloe by Magneto. In this season also Sylar nearly kills Martha Kent, mother of deceased Clark Kent (which Sylar killed) only to be saved by Taki who nearly kills Sylar herself, it is from this that their odd relationship would begin. During the episode Memorise Part 3, it is found out that her old master is Heihachi however it is also found out that he also taught Sylar everything he knows. Also in the same episode she is nearly killed by Mitsurgi. Season 3 In season three Sylar continues their rivalry by kidnapping Taki as well as Peter Petrelli's mother Angela Petrelli during the episode Choices. In the episode St George's Day, Maya manages to invade into Sylar's mind and to create scenario's for him to accomplish. Realising that Sylar may have feelings for Taki she decides to create a scene with her about to be devoured by the dragon (which in this scenario is him), similar to the story of St George. Taki escapes with Angela Petrelli and the two try and succed to try and destroy the Dark Phoenix. In the episode Revenge Taki faces Sylar and once finding the file as to Logan's whereabouts Sylar disappears. In the end of the episode Maya manages to gain control of Taki and brainwash her so that her mission is to kill the whole of XSSD. Taki goes to the XSSD building which has been destroyed due to a Sentinel attack and starts fighting the likes of Claire Bennet, Storm and Peter Petrelli. Storm soon manages to create a storm to subdue Taki which a success in bringing her back to normal and also manages to subdue Maya's team, the Sentinel's, the Palmers and Tess Merser's team. Season 4 In Crucifixion Taki is persued by Sylar who hints at possibly loving her however Sylar attempt to take advantage of Taki are not well received and she reffuses his advances. She manages to runaway and soon be reunited with XSSD. In the episode Parallel, an alternative universre shows Sylar being a widowed father and that he is fact had been married to Taki before her unexplained death. Taki along with Claire Bennet, Sasha, Davis Bloom, Rogue, Cyclops, Nightcrawler and also Sylar get incarcerated by Gambit being of the four horsemen and Shura. This is the begining of the Rise of Apocalypse. In the episode Russian Roulette, a game of Russian roulette is played with the XSSD members being paired off to play the deadly game. Sylar is paired with Taki, and not being able to kill her he shoots one of the guards and makes a run for it which manages to be a success. Age of Apocalypse Movie Taki along with other female XSSD members such as Sasha Fierce, Xianghua, Storm and Lana Lang are used by Apocalypse as exotic dancers. Revelation